


Seducing Sergeant Barnes

by sarahwinchester



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Original Character(s), Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-17 14:29:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8147473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahwinchester/pseuds/sarahwinchester
Summary: The story of how Earth's Mightiest Heroes teamed up to help their pal Bucky get laid...* * Obvious warnings for language and sexual content * *





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a chapter from a fic I'm working on. I kinda got carried away and wrote the smut before I wrote any of what led to said smut, so...here you go. Enjoy. If you're interested in the rest of the fic (along with the promise of more smut), head over to Wattpad - I'm @thenewskywalker. Also, since this is still a work in progress, I'd love to hear some feedback (especially grammatical corrections and whatnot). Thanks!

"Are you sure this will work?" I asked Nat for the tenth time. She rolled her eyes and pushed the last curl into place, securing it with the bobby pin held between her teeth.

"See for yourself." She pushed me gently toward the mirror and I gasped when I saw my reflection. My hair fell in gentle waves that tapered off between my shoulder blades, with just the sides pinned back to keep it out of my face. Bright red lipstick and mascara softened my features and brought them into focus at the same time. The winged eyeliner was barely noticeable, but gave my eyes just the right amount of sensuality. I looked like I'd just stepped out of the 1940's. It was perfect.

"So? What do you think?" Nat asked me. With a happy squeal, I hugged her as tight as I could without messing up her work, and she laughed. "He's going to love it."

"Thank you so much. I owe you one," I gushed, gazing at my reflection again. While I wasn't used to dressing up or trying to act like a "lady," it was nice to feel so feminine for once.

"Just don't keep me up tonight. The walls are thinner than you think," she said with a wink before disappearing out the door. As she walked out, Sam passed by and glanced inside.

"Damn, girl! Look at you!" He whistled and grinned at me, earning a shove from Natasha and a middle finger from me. "Come see me when you get tired of old, saggy balls!" He called as Nat dragged him away.

"Oh, God," I groaned, suddenly feeling self-conscious. "What am I doing? This is so stupid."

I quickly changed into the lingerie Wanda picked out for me at Victoria's Secret. It was beautiful, no doubt, but I'd never worn something like this before. Especially not in front of someone else. And _especially_ not in front of someone like Bucky.

The silk dressing robe slid over my skin, smooth and cool, and I couldn't help but imagine his hands sliding it back down my arms in just a short while. The thought gave me goosebumps, and I mentally cursed myself for it. I didn't have time to shave my legs again.

Checking the clock on the bedside table, I realized it was time for him to be home. My breaths came in nervous huffs. What if he didn't like it? What if I completely humiliated myself in front of him? _Okay, stop. What did Nat tell you about getting worked up? Just relax, he's going to love it. Be yourself. Don't stress._

I walked over to the speaker on my dresser and put on the playlist I'd made. It was the perfect mix of both our tastes, but I still worried it wasn't right. Holy crap, I have no idea what I'm doing.

Five minutes later I was pacing back and forth across the floor, trying to master the hip-sway that Natasha taught me, when I heard Steve's laugh downstairs. _They're back._ I dropped into the chair facing away from the door and carefully positioned the old army dress cover over my hair. Tony had bought it at a garage sale and given it to me as a joke, saying Bucky was a "kinky bastard" and would "thoroughly enjoy it" - it had started as a joke, but now...let's hope he was right.

What felt like an hour later, a soft knock came from the other side of the door. I took a deep breath to calm my pounding heart, but it didn't really work. "Come in," I called softly. The door opened and my soldier stepped in.

"Hey, Wanda said you wanted to...see...me?" he trailed off as he took in the dimmed lights and candles adorning every surface in the room. The flickering flames danced off the walls in sensual waves, and the music playing softly in the corner brought a smile to his lips. "What's all this?"

I didn't turn until I heard the door click shut. As I stood to face him, his blue eyes widened, gaze dragging slowly up and down my body. The heat of his stare nearly brought me to my knees, but a switch flipped inside me and suddenly I felt the power of a woman who knew what she wanted and just how to get it. His hair was windblown, and the leather jacket he wore over a dark shirt and jeans made my job _so_ much easier. Not that it was even remotely difficult in the first place.

"Evening, Sergeant Barnes," I purred, sliding my hands down my waist to rest on my cocked hips. He stood still, biting his lip to hide his smile, staring at me like I was his favorite dessert and he was about to devour me. A light shiver ran down my spine and I smiled at him, crooking my finger to bring him closer. His steps were slow and he took his time walking over to me. He stopped with several feet still between us, so I reached out and yanked him closer by his belt loops. The corners of his lips turned up and his eyes sparkled mischievously.

"Evening, doll," he answered, reaching up with his right hand. I took a step back and shook my head before his fingers reached my cheek. I tsked and wagged my finger at him playfully.

"No touching, Sergeant. I want you on your best behavior," I warned, stepping back again. He followed me almost unconsciously, biting his bottom lip in the sexiest way.

"Yes ma'am." Bucky grinned and dropped onto the arm of the chair, content to sit and watch. I circled him, dragging my nails lightly across his thigh, up his arm, down his back. He watched me from the corner of his eye, turning to the left as I did the same to his other side. His hands stayed still in his lap, obeying my command. When I stood in front of him once more, his eyes stared intensely into my own, some of the playfulness from earlier disappearing with his growing arousal. His perfect lips were slightly parted and I felt a surge of pride knowing I had this kind of effect on him.

I took a step back and smiled at Bucky, making him growl in frustration. A small laugh escaped my lips as I pulled him up by the lapels of his jacket, then slid the leather off his shoulders and dropped it on the floor. His hands came up and barely brushed my waist, so I took another step back.

"You're killing me, sweetheart," he groaned. I simply smiled sweetly at him and shoved him back onto the bed. He sat on the edge and stared expectantly at me, eyes hungry. I leaned over him and barely brushed my lips against his ear, making him shiver.

"Patience, James," I whispered before retreating again. His hands fisted the comforter, one white-knuckled from the pressure and the other flexing in a way that made the candlelight reflect in prisms off the fabric beneath it. Bucky's eyes darkened, pupils dilated until only a sliver of blue was visible. I pushed him back until he rested on his elbows, then climbed onto the bed and straddled his legs without touching him. His frustration was visible in the set of his jaw, and it would've been amusing if it wasn't so damn hot.

I positioned myself to give him the best view inside the silk robe without showing too much. My nails dragged over his torso as I lifted his shirt, lips following in their path and leaving small bites and kisses on his skin. I nipped and licked every scar I encountered, drawing a sigh or moan from his lips with every one. When I was content with my work, I let him sit up and remove his shirt all the way. He placed his hands obediently behind his back and I rewarded him by sliding my robe slowly off one shoulder. It stopped at my elbow but gave him enough of a view to keep his attention. His eyes followed my movements with a need I hadn't seen before. Although, to be fair, I'd never teased him like this before. 

"Ava, _please_ ," he begged, staring up at me through his thick lashes. It was taking every ounce of my self control to keep from throwing myself at him then and there, but I wasn't done playing with him yet, so I placed a finger over his lips to silence him. He darted his tongue out to taste my skin, then nibbled lightly on the pad of my finger. I leaned down and hovered over his face, our noses less than an inch apart. 

"You're not being a very good soldier, are you?" I purred, nipping his bottom lip. "You disobeyed my orders. I think you need to be punished." His eyes lit up and his mouth turned up in a smirk. Maintaining eye contact with him, I lowered my hips to his and rolled them briefly against the spot where he needed pressure the most. A pained growl sounded in the back of his throat and his eyes closed, hips rising up to meet mine. I drew back and I swear he whined like a puppy. "Uh-uh, eyes open. Watch me." 

His eyes snapped open again and he watched me, head thrown back, panting slightly. I grinned and lowered my hips again, grinding down longer this time, feeling the heat of him straining against me. A light sheen of perspiration covered him now. When I licked a stripe up his torso his muscles clenched, breath hitching in his chest. I slid my body against his as I worked my way up to his neck. He tilted his head back to give me better access. I nipped and licked my way across his throat and up his jaw, enjoying the noises he was making as they fed the fire deep in my belly. 

My lips trailed a line of soft kisses from his ear to the corner of his mouth, where I stopped and leaned back to look him in the eyes. His expression was one of agony and adoration, and I decided to put him out of his misery. "I love you," I whispered. He smiled at me, moving his hands to my hips when he realized I'd released him from his prison.

"I love you." His voice was husky and hoarse and it made my insides melt a little more. The metal of his left arm was cold against my heated skin as he drew lazy circles on my exposed hip. When I finally lowered my lips to his, it was like finding a glass of cool water in the middle of the desert. I sighed and my body melted into the kiss, hands reaching up to tangle in his soft, thick hair. He sat up and took me with him, only breaking the kiss to watch as he slid the silk robe off my body. I felt embarrassed again when the cool air hit my skin, instinctively covering myself with my arms. Bucky took my hands in his and moved them away.

"Don't do that, you're beautiful," he murmured, soft gaze taking in the delicate patterns of lace and silk.

"So are you," I said without thinking. As soon as the words left my mouth I regretted them. He probably thought I was creepy or just flat out weird. Instead, he blushed - Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes fucking _blushed_ \- and looked down at our entwined hands. 

"Even with this?" He asked, flexing his bionic arm. The gears inside whirred quietly as he moved it around. I smiled at him and ran my fingers up from his wrist to the red star on his shoulder, then along the scarred seam where metal met flesh. He shivered under my touch and I picked up his hand, kissing his palm.

"Especially with this. It's part of you."

"I hate it," he muttered, pulling away slightly. "I see it and it's like I'm reliving all the shit I've done the past half century. You have no idea how many terrible things have happened because of this arm. How many people I've killed. If you only knew everything I did..." he took a deep breath. "You wouldn't love me. I swear you wouldn't."

"Hey, look at me." When he didn't look up, I put two fingers under his chin and forced him to face me. "I love you, baggage and all, no matter what. Nothing will ever change that. I promise." I held his left hand again and he squeezed mine gently. "I don't see the bad things you did in the past when I look at it. I see all the good you can do with it in the future. Don't let it control you like that."

He smiled a little and leaned forward to press a soft kiss to my lips. "You are annoyingly optimistic," he teased. I shoved him back and playfully slapped his chest. 

"I was trying to help, you big jerk!" I huffed and he laughed.

"Guess I kinda ruined the mood with all my self-loathing, huh?" He asked, eyes roving over my scantily clad body. I glanced down at the obvious tightness in his jeans and raised my eyebrows.

"Nah, I think we're still good." 

He grinned like a wolf and tackled me onto the bed, kissing all over my chest and neck. His scruff tickled my skin and made me giggle as I struggled to shove him off. "Stop it!" I screeched, still laughing like a maniac. Immediately the tickles turned to lazy, open-mouth kisses and nips with just the right amount of pressure. I let out a happy sigh and he chuckled against my skin.

"It's my turn to do the teasing now, sugar," he said, voice rumbling against my throat. I hummed my approval and threaded my fingers through his long hair, pulling it back from his face so I could watch him. My heart swelled with emotion as his eyes met mine. I never thought it was possible to love someone so much, yet here he was, making me love him more and more each day. I admired him more than words could describe. My only wish was that someday I could explain to him just how much he meant to me. He's my everything.

Bucky spent more time than I deserved worshiping every inch of my body, igniting my skin and setting my soul on fire. I finally tugged him up to lay beside me when I was a panting mess, trembling with need. His body settled over mine, each curve and edge of his body meeting mine like a perfectly designed puzzle. Somewhere along the way his clothes had disappeared, and all that remained between us was the lingerie he seemingly adored.

Propped up on his right elbow, he traced gentle lines over the curves of my breasts and down to my panties with his metal arm. The cool touch made my overheated skin tingle. I dropped my head back against the pillows with a breathy moan, making him chuckle. "I'm going to try something, but you have to promise you'll keep quiet."

My eyebrows shot up at his statement. "O-okay," I said hesitantly. He leaned over me and kissed me, languid and lust-filled. My hands tangled themselves in his hair, tugging him closer to my body. As we kissed, his left hand drifted lower and lower until he was teasing the edge of my panties. The cool metal of his hand against my inner thigh made me gasp. He paused there, checking to make sure I was okay with where this was headed. "Don't stop," I pleaded breathlessly.

Then he pressed one finger inside me and the hot-then-cold sensation was indescribable. My back arched against the bed and my fists clenched helplessly against the sheets. "Shit," I hissed, feeling close to the edge already. 

"I thought you might like that," he said with a smug grin. I rolled my eyes at him but loved that the old Bucky was making an appearance.

"Shut up and OH,  _FUCK!"_ He covered my mouth with his free hand and I bit down on his palm. I didn't mean to scream, but whatever he just did with his fingers was so unfair it should be illegal. Hot _damn._

"I told you to stay quiet," he hissed, trying to hide his proud smile. I nodded a silent promise and he removed his hand from my mouth. He inserted a second digit and I bit my lip to stifle the moans. A gentle curl of his fingers brought another wave of pleasure that had my toes curling and eyes rolling back in my head. 

"Buck, I c-can't..." I sucked in a sharp breath as he hit a new angle. "You gotta stop," I begged. He obeyed and the sudden emptiness made me whimper. "I need-"

He hovered over me and tugged my panties down around my ankles. "What do you need, doll?" His breath was hot against my ear, voice heavy with lust.

I brought his face in front of mine and kissed him deeply. "Fuck me," I demanded. 

"Gladly," he replied with a smirk. In one fluid motion he grabbed both my hands, pinned them above my head, and sheathed himself inside me. I cried out and my back arched, causing my breasts to brush against his chest, further stimulating my already fried senses. "Holy..." his voice trailed off as we both stilled, not wanting this to be over too soon. "...fuck."

I wrapped my legs around his waist and curled my hips against his, urging him to move. He growled and finally pulled back, almost completely withdrawing, only to thrust again with enough force to make me stop breathing momentarily. The pleasure was unbelievable as he rocked into me again and again, never breaking eye contact. His little gasps and moans were deliciously sinful and made my heart flutter. My nails raked down his slick back, not hard enough to break the skin but enough that there would surely be vivid marks in the morning.

"I'm not gonna-- _shit_ \--last much longer," he gasped, sweaty hair falling into his face. I nodded my agreement and used his momentary distraction to flip us over so I was on top. His eyes widened in surprise but quickly closed when I started to move again. I rolled my hips against his, in circles and figure-eights, needing to hit every spot inside me that begged for contact. This new position was perfect for admiring his body, which I did with greedy eyes and hands. My fingers traced every dip and rise of his chest and stomach, paying extra attention to the various scars and still-healing bruises. I hadn't even noticed his eyes had opened and he was watching me with the same expression of wonder.

We were both panting, moaning, sweaty messes, almost over the edge, but he wasn't done with me yet. He sat up suddenly with me still in his lap, and the new pressure made us both hiss. As he moved inside me, his arms wrapped around my waist in a tight hug. My limbs wrapped around him in response, and we sat there tangled in each other, teetering on the edge of the cliff. The sheer intimacy of the moment brought tears to my eyes and I clutched him even tighter than before.

"I love you, Buck," I whispered against his shoulder.

That was all it took for him to lose control. With a grunt and a moan that sounded like my name, his muscles contracted and he emptied himself in me, still moving with the waves of his orgasm. I followed moments later and fell against his chest, completely spent. We fell against the mattress and just lay there staring at the ceiling with our hands entwined until our breathing returned to normal.

"I think I need a shower," I muttered after a while. He chuckled beside me and stood up before lifting me bridal-style as if I weighed nothing at all. My arms wrapped instinctively around his shoulders as he carried me into the bathroom.

"I think we both do, darling."


End file.
